1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, for operating contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital technology has become commonplace, and accordingly various types of data such as music data, image data, etc., have come to be digitally recorded to and reproduced from recording media.
Now, the number of times that the data can be reproduced, the period of time within which the data can be used, etc., may be restricted based on rights information corresponding to the data, in order to protect copyrights.
Further, users can purchase various types of data such as music data, image data, etc., at terminals installed at shops which sell such various types of data, and record the data in his/her own personal computer for use thereby. With regard to data purchased at shops and so forth, according to the corresponding rights information, either moving is permitted without any restriction on the number of times, or moving is permitted for one time only, and following this moving, only check-in or check-out is permitted.
However, the user cannot tell which operations are permitted for the data, unless a dialog box or the like is not displayed.